Something Real
by Tired Ambitions
Summary: Drabble. It's something to hate and love at the same time. Takanari knows this feeling all too well and tries to run from it. However, it's easier said than done. HainexTakanari RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that I decided to write out of the bloom. I really have no idea what's gonna happen in this so, please don't get upset if this isn't updated as quickly as others. I just got into this series The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross and I've only read up to the 2nd manga so please don't be angry if this isn't up to date with the manga.

**Something Real**

_I hate her more than life itself…I wanna strangle her till she dies…_

He struggled against his pillow, violently tossing from side to side, the thoughts still rushing through his nearly conscious mind. He winced slightly as he lost his sleep state, his hands grabbed at his beddings, trying desperately to hold onto the unconsciousness he had achieved before. Sleep had become precious to Takanari, ever since meeting her.

He was unable to sleep some nights. The thought of her awakened him simultaneously. He couldn't stand her; however he thought of her pratically every waking moment. He had grown accustomed to waking at night from dreams of her. She had become his hated obsession. He knew all too well that this obsession with her was in vain. She was a prowler of fame and fortune he concluded to himself. She was after a title or money; her family was loosing all its fortune and she needed it.

He didn't blame her for wanting treasure, everyone yearned for it at this pathetic school. Even he desired treasure some days, but she would have to find it somewhere else. It's not like he could say he loved her anyway. He wasn't the "emperor" or the man she desired.

_I am a fake… _

He turned over again in agitation, his bangs brushing against his warm face. He growled, as the faint moonlight cast an eerie shadow on his pale face. He had become extremely sensitive lately. Even the slightest lump in his mattress would keep him up for hours. His brother had said it was proabably from the amount of pressure on his shoulders. He sat up an instant later and stomped across his room out into his hallway.

Recently, the school had created dorms for its students. Of course ranking set up the dorms. The bronze students slept separately in an older building and the silver, gold, and platinum shared a building.

He winced angrily thinking of the platinum.

_Haine… _

Her name struck a nerve in him that seemed to continue through his body. It was a direct order from his brother to make her his girlfriend. Takanari could barely stand the girl, let alone become close to her. She was annoying and obsessive, always following his every move. She had even become his bodyguard. It was pathetic to think a girl could protect him. How he despised her.

_Yet, this girl keeps me up and deprives me of rest… _

She was something alright, that Haine. Something that seemed too real for Takanari to ignore. She caused him to doubt himself and shroud him from her. She made him want to hug her some moments and slap her others. What was she doing to him? It was almost as if she had driven him to the edge of insanity.

He had tried to drive her away from him. He had told her he was gay, had shouted at her, and even appeared to have slept with her friend. However, Haine always returned to him, smiling happily and offering herself for him.

_She makes me sick..._

Takanari shook his head of her as he walked into the lounge room. It was a large room, decorated with portraits of great donators, such as himself and other noteworthy emperors or student council members. There was a fireplace and small candles that illuminated the room, filling it with soft fragrances of strawberry or apple. Takanari quickly walked toward his favorite armchair in the lavish room.

It faced the fireplace and he enjoyed watching the flames dance across the wood and the gold frame. He had always liked things like that. He found it interesting that something, so wild and free as fire, could be contained. He stopped, however, noticing as he came round the chair that another had already taken his prized seat.

He gulped, recoginzing the frame instantly, even in the dully lit room. He tried to back away, but to no avail. The floorboards beneath his clumsy feet groaned unhappily and caused the creature to stir slightly in her seat.

She turned around, her eyes wide with surprise, not utter shock. She had her long brown hair tied in loose braids with blue ribbons and she wore a small, loose-fitting, green robe.

Takanari froze, noticing her gaze upon him. He had no chance of running now.

"Shizumasa?" She uttered, her voice a little crackly from overexertion, her amber eyes brightening as she noticed the figure.

Takanari's cheeks burned noticing her bedclothes. She was something alright, that Haine, something real.

Thank you for reading **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!! PLEASE REVIEW OR NO UPDATES WILL BE MADE!!! **I don't know when the next update will be.


	2. PLEASE READ!

**_PLEASE ALL WHO READ MY STORIES READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!!!_**

_PLEASE, visit my profile and read the updates given to it. There is some very important information there!!! Thank you all who have read and reviewed my stories!_

-Tired Ambitions

_PS: If you have questions (and only if you have questions) please email me_

_NO FLAMES PLEASE AND NO BEGS FOR UPDATES!!!_


End file.
